


Dauntless

by PointGiven



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Character Death, Civil War, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointGiven/pseuds/PointGiven
Summary: Death stalks Ivalice. Fifty years of war, famine, plague, floods, drought and peasant uprisings leaves a kingdom on the precipice. A kingdom without a clear monarch. Civil war lays on the horizon, but someone else pulls the strings. And perhaps the string puller is being controlled by another.Only the dauntless; the brave and the just, can fight the shadows threatening to engulf all of Ivalice.An AU.
Relationships: Alma Beoulve/Isilud Tengille, Mustadio Bunansa/Marach Galthena, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ovelia Atkascha/Delita Heiral, Ramza Beoulve/Agrias Oaks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



Late winter always brought rain to the shores of the Black Coral Sea. Harsh unforgiving gales would batter the southern cliffs and beaches. Further inland, near the wide Siedge Weald, it fell lightly, almost peacefully if it weren’t for the dangers lurking within the forest. But in the Merchant City of Dorter, it was a pounding rain, sending every honest citizen indoors, and even some dishonest ones. As the deluge washed over the city, a cloaked figure hurriedly dashed down a side street.

Lady Agrias had been most displeased at the onset of the storm. It had taken much convincing on the part of Gaffgarion to delay the pursuit of the kidnapped princess to the following day. Indeed, had night not fallen, those pleas would have fallen on deaf ears.

Truth be told, Ramza wasn’t displeased at the wait. The germ of an idea had wrigged into his mind as they rode north in haste from Orbonne, triggered by the sudden appearance of his supposedly dead friend. After all, he wasn’t the only one who knew Delita. Whether the idea would pass muster with Gaffgarion and Lady Agrias would be another matter. But he would deal with that if and when it came.

Ramza wrapped his cloak tighter as he scanned the buildings. The street was missing cobblestones, the dirt underneath had turned to mud as the rain came down. Mindful of the muck, he picked his way down the street towards his objective, a small squat building devoid of any adnorments except the wooden sign that said Samantha’s Shop. Mercifully, there were lighted candles in the windows.

He shook himself off under the narrow awning. His hooded cloak had not fully kept him dry, Ramza noted as he brushed his damp hair away from his face. Still, at least he had taken the executive decision to cut his ponytail and assemble his hair to look somewhat adult. Though, to be fair, it had come only after Gaffgarion had told him he looked like a woman when he first joined his mercenary squad.

A brief sigh escaped his lips as he stood before the door. Ramza had only seen his Gariland companions once since Ziekden, at this very building that the survivors had managed to purchase. Their opinions on his appearance had varied. Gerald and Addison had been happy to see him. Cecilia had been disturbed by his new work as a mercenary. Madison had barely said two words. And Ysabel had punched him in the face. Part of Ramza wanted to turn tail and retreat back to the inn they had hired for the night. But no, his old friends needed to know. And maybe they’d be just as desperate to find answers as he was.

He rapped sharply on the wooden door, hoping they would hear above the howling wind. There was a long pause, then the door creaked open to reveal a cold brown eye.

“We're closed for the evening.”

Ramza stepped forward.

“By the gods….”

The door opened wide to behold the face of his old friend Addison.

“Ramza… come in, come in!””

He stepped through the entrance, sweeping his soaked cloak off to a hook on the side. A roaring fire greeted him, as well as three of his other Gariland companions seated at a large table near the back of the store.

“We haven’t seen you in half a year!” exclaimed Gerald. The big man walked over and wrapped Ramza in a crushing hug, before hurriedly releasing him and wiping his hands.

“He’s wet, silly,” Cecilia observed with a giggle. She smiled as she faced Ramza. “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you as well,” Ramza replied. He looked apprehensively toward the last member.

Madison slowly rose to his feet and strode over to him. Ramza wondered if he was shaking from the rain, or from fear that his old friend would channel Ysabel. That fear was assuaged when Madison stuck out his hand.

“How has mercenary life been treating you?” He asked as they greeted one another. It was the longest Madison had spoken to him since Ziekden.

“Fair enough,” Ramza said simply as they walked back to the table. He lowered himself gratefully onto the seat closest to the fire, accepting a cup of milk that Cecilia offered.

The last chills left his body as the warmth suffused him. He closed his eyes, wanting to savor the fleeting feeling of peace before he sprang the news.

“Where is Ysabel?” He asked, without opening his eyes. There was a pause.

It was Cecilia who answered. “Working as a caravan guard now. Last we heard from her she was plying her trade on the Bervenia-Zaland route.”

“She wasn’t made for city life,” said Addison. “And truth be told, we had a bit of a falling out after your last visit. It was ill-done by her.”

 _“A fucking mercenary??? You, Ramza?”_ Her shriek of fury; the sheer disdain in her eyes, these still haunted him months later. “I can’t blame her, she expected better from me.”

“It was still not worth assaulting you,” Addison argued.

Madison looked sharply at his twin brother. “Ramza took off a day after the battle, then strode into our shop seven months later working for Gaffgarion of all people! Honorable Ramza Beoulve a sword for hire...for hire under a monster! Small wonder Ysabel slugged him.”

Ramza opened his eyes and turned. “Ramza Lugria, you mean.”

Madison lowered his gaze. “My apologies. I had forgotten”

“It’s fine. I don’t blame you.” Yet the warmth of the fire seemed to have left him. The other three looked uneasily between Ramza and Madison until Cecilia broke the silence. “So, what brings you to Dorter? Will you be staying long?”

“No, I’m leaving on the morrow,” Ramza began, wondering how to break the news. “But I needed to see all of you. It’s...urgent’

They eyed him speculatively as he gathered his thoughts.

“We were hired by the Order of the Northern Sky to provide assistance to the Lionsguard as they escorted Princess Ovelia from Orbonne Monastery to a more secure location.”

“The Northern Sky???”

“I doubt they knew who I really was”, Ramza replied. “They dealt with Gaffgarion, and he’s not a forthcoming man when he doesn’t have to be.”

He continued. “We were attacked by knights from the Southern Sky before we could even begin our journey. We fought them off, but another knight had infiltrated the monastery and kidnapped the Princess.”

There was a sharp intake of breath around the table as he soldiered on.

“We tracked the knight here, but we were ambushed near the Merchant’s Quarter. Lady Agrias, the Lionsguard captain, believes they are headed for Fort Besselat. But then the storm came and forced us to seek shelter.”

“We have an extra room up top if you would like,” Gerald offered, but Ramza shook his head.

“No need, we’ve found an inn. But as I said, I needed to see you all before we left for this reason.”

“Why?” Madison asked. “We’d rather not get mixed up in politics. The Northern Sky may believe that the Corpse Brigade killed Argath and his men, but I’d rather stay far away from their eyes if they should ever begin thinking differently.”

Ramza took a deep breath. “It’s not about them, or the Southern Sky, or even the Princess herself. It’s the knight who abducted her. I met his eyes as he rode away…...It’s Delita. He’s alive.”

Only the crackling of the fire and the battering of the rain could be heard. Shock lay etched across their faces.

"Surely you jest," Madison whispered, glancing at the others.

"I would not jest for this."

Madison sighed. "Yeah...I know."

"We never did find his body," Cecilia began slowly. "Nor his sister's. We thought they had been blown to bits"

"We searched for a day after you left," said Addison. "Before the Order arrived back at the ruins. Nothing but the debris."

"And what was left of Samantha," Madison added.

Addison squeezed his shoulder. "Brother, not now."

"Fine."

He still hasn't forgiven me for leaving. Ramza thought. Not before they could bury Samantha. It was that, plus Ysabel, which had led him to avoid a second reunion despite his relatively common passages through Dorter. But there would be no benefit in itching that scab now.

"I'm certain it was Delita. I've known him for over half my life. Somehow he survived the explosion, strange though it seems.

Gerald looked skeptical. "It doesn't make sense that he would be working for the Order of the Southern Sky."

"It would if he wanted revenge on the Northern Sky," Cecilia replied. She looked to Ramza. "Your brother gave the order to fire. He did not even flinch when Tietra fell. Delita killed Argath; perhaps he wants your brother's head as well."

"Both of them perhaps," said Ramza thoughtfully. "Zalbaag would have never given such an order if Dycedarg hadn't told him Tietra was expendable. Delita would realize this as well."

Gerald shook his head. "It still doesn't make sense. Delita sought me out after you slew Milleuda, I guess on account of my parentage. He was really questioning his place in the world, and the nobility and the commons in general. Why would he join another Knightly Order?"

"He may have changed after his sister's death," Madison' voice was soft, barely audible over the fire. "People change when their loved ones die. Especially in the way she did."

They all fell silent, thinking of who else they had lost at Ziekden. Their final classmate, Samantha de Gard, roasted in her armor by a Northern Sky mage as they desperately cut their way to her. Her death had broken Madison. Officially it had been put down to the Corpse Brigade. Her family, minor barons near the Mandalia Plains, were neatly pensioned off. The rest of Gariland's graduating class had given testimony of a surprise sortie from the fortress which had killed her, Argath, and other members under his command. Then they left the Order to make a different way in life.

Ramza stood up. "I should be getting back to the inn as we leave at first light. But I wanted to ask if any of you could join me. For all I know Delita may have met up with reinforcements, but if we capture him, I don't think the Lionsguard would be amenable to mercy. And Gaffgarion even less so. I could use another voice to convince them to spare him."

"Absolutely." Surprisingly it was Madison to speak first.

"I will as well," Addison added.

Gerald and Cecilia looked at each other and nodded. " You can count on us as well."

"Everyone?" Ramza was grateful, yet concerned. "Who will mind the store?"

Cecilia gave a rueful smile. "We're not doing so well. It turns out that a bunch of recently graduated military cadets setting up a store in a merchant city is a risky venture. It's become a white Chocobo, so to speak. Perhaps this is the push we needed to cut ties with the shop."

"We could use more people for the mercenary company," said Ramza gratefully. "It's more of a small squad now. We had two quit just before Orbonne after they got into a row with Gaffgarion. It's just us two and a younger lad….named Ladd."

"Cecilia and I will still need to settle our affairs," Gerald explained. "Perhaps the twins will go with you tomorrow and we'll catch up with you in a few days. We can bring our potion stock and hire a Chocobo for the road. I imagine we'll get to you just past the Araguay Woods."

"Sounds good to us," said Madison.

"Excellent." Ramza turned to him and his twin. "We're staying at the Sweegy Inn near Cobbler Square. Remember, first light."

"We'll be there with our gear," Addison confirmed.

Ramza smiled broadly, trying to stem the sudden welling in his eyes. For the first time in over a year he felt something akin to...belonging? Companionship? Whatever it was, its glow would sustain him through the rainy walk back to his inn.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, shoutout to CorpseBrigader, whose works have gotten me back into writing fanfic, and into the FFT fandom. 
> 
> This is an AU with two divergences. The relationship tag kind of reveals one. But I did want it out there, to illustrate the divergence. The other one will be revealed as the story goes on. More character tags will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> Just a note that the story will skip around a little bit until we reach Riovanes. Then it will be a blow by blow account. 
> 
> Finally, stay safe everyone. Practice social distancing, and be sure to wash your hands and disinfect things as needed! I'm in NYC, the new epicenter of the outbreak, so it's been interesting, to say the least.


End file.
